


Unexpected

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: The Autobot combines team decide to throw out a (friendly) fight torward each other, but scattershot isn't in the mood so he decide to leave the Autobot HQAnd... Unexpectedly he met someone that change his life from worse to bitterly worse (lol)
Relationships: Sixshot/scattorshot
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Might cause ooc  
> Also this is my first fic
> 
> The relationship sixshot/scattershot is... Just some kind of random pairing lmao

Another day in the Autobot HQ... The Autobot combines decide to start a fight all over the HQ (silverbolt decided not to ends up in the fight so he left) scattershot was just staring at the friendly fight he was standing in the corner until afterburner decided to throw a data pad at his face

"come on Scatt don't you want to join?"

Asked the orange and white technobot.. Scattershot visor flickers he laughed nervously as he shake his head and leave which make the others confused of how quiet scattershot is... Usually he would be the one that created the chaos worse then how it started.

A few hours has passed scattershot was walking along the riverside as he look down on the water she shook his head 'what is wrong with me today?' he asked inside his mind, he knew something is definitely wrong with him when he was lost in his mind he doesn't realized a giant white and green wolf was following him... Until he heard a sound scattershot look up he grab his blaster aim it at the direction where he heard the sound

"who ever you are get out of your hiding spot"

He said without even thinking, there was a sound of branch being move aside then a white and green metallic wolf appear.. 'Decepticons' was the only thing scattershot thought before he step back still aiming the gun at the wolf, the wolf transform back to a robot

"I'm not here to fight"  
"well I'm not here to get my optics checked decepticon. Back off before-"  
"you're scared?"  
"no.... I just not really in the mood to fight"

Sixshot clap his hand as his visor turn brighter he walk torward the smaller bot, scattershot step back again the gun still aiming at the decepticons but he didn't shoot. With one easy move sixshot slap the gun away making the Autobot flinch

"I'm not here to fight"  
"then why are you following me"  
"I'm not, I was just walking by and saw you"  
".... Unexpectedly you stalking me"

Sixshot laugh and rolled his eye behind his visor.. 

"you are not as smart as the terror ons said you are"  
".... Do I know you?"  
"wait... You don't know me?"

Scattershot stare at sixshot for a while then he shake his head, which surprises the ninja. 

"are you some kind of popular cons that I should know of or..."  
"actually no"  
"OK great because I don't want to know who you are, now would you just leave me alone"  
"can't do that"  
"what the frag do you mean you can just go away easy"  
"I can but, I'm still interestedin you... Want to talk for a while?~"

//a few hours later//

It was already dark as Scattershot hurried back to the HQ good thing no one notice as he quietly went to the technobots shared quarter but... Before he manage to open the door someone poked his shoulder he jumped in surprise and then followed my a laugh from the black, red and grey femme that was behind him

"HOW MANY TIME DO I NEED TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!"  
"more then a thousand for this year, hey... Where have you been Scatt??"  
"none of your business"  
"omg you're sleeping with the enemy don't you"  
"wh-.... NO"  
"AhahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA it was just a joke ok.... Or is it?"

The femme wink she smirk as her visor went brighter, scattershot face heat up have she been stalking him? But then the femme smirk turn to a soft smile as she pat scattershot shoulder

"ey.... I put a tracker on you, don't worry I wont tell anyone. I don't know who's the decepticons you're getting laid by but... I know it's a deceptions from its signal... Good luck finding the tracker Scatt and... Have a nice recharge I'm gonna need to slaughter blades for hitting my wings on the ceiling"

The femme said as she left, scattershot spark was pulsing he was shocked and scared if she finds out what if his gestalt found out?! But then he sigh in relieved because she is not someone to get easily fooled, let's just hope everyone is easly fooled by it...

Scattershot went inside the room wasn't empty strafe was recharging on the couch while who knows where the others are after a few minutes scattershot was staring at the window

"something bothering you?"  
"nosecone?!... Nothing at all don't worry just... Feeling a bit tired"

Nosecone nood as he left, scattershot look down at the paper in his hand... Should he even said yes to this?? As he stare at the paper sixshot gave him.... 'meet me again tomorrow morning'... If he want to say yes he need to get rid of the tracker that Halianta put first, because that femme can be blackmailing him

**Author's Note:**

> Halianta is my oc... Halianta Izana an ex decepticons six changer but everyone doesn't know her other 3 form she only use robot, black cheetah and a dragon form (imma give u a spoiler... She's sixshot sister) and the technobots closest friend... You can find her full bio in deviant art at my account featherblaze45


End file.
